The Big Switch
by MissMiniMunchkin
Summary: Kagome and Kikyo were born in the same day and were the opposites. When it comes to their birthdays, they’re tired of being who they are now. Then they wished to be the opposite. They end up switching lives.
1. Tomorrow

**The Big Switcheroo  
**

**Tomorrow**

A young fifteen year old girl was sitting on the porch of her grandmother's house. She was thinking about tomorrow.

_What would it be like tomorrow? Who knows, it might as well be boring. Besides, no one really cares! My relatives for one. But that's it!_

She has no friends. No friends to say, "Happy Birthday, Kagome!" This girl named Kagome was a poor, lonely girl. She looked like she was wearing the same clothes over and over again. But one of her relative was wealthy and they felt very bad for her, so they bought her clothes.

Kagome went inside and went to her room (for the meantime).

"Kagome, honey, do you want to eat lunch? Are you hungry?" her mother knocked.

"No mom!" Kagome said and went to the terrace. _Someday, I will have a friend. Someone…I don't know…really smart, I guess, but not too smart, and really nice and cute or pretty. Heck, it'll never happen. Nothing ever will happen to me!_

* * *

On the other side of town, a very wealthy singer was preparing for her birthday tomorrow… 

"MOM!" cried a very busy fifteen year old girl.

"What is it, Kikyo?" asked her mom.

"Tell me what dress looks good on me." she held three dresses, one tight, pink, shoulder-less with feathers on the top; one blue gown with a blue tiara; and the other one was a silver silky lace dress that went up to her knees.

"Honey, I don't know. It's your birthday tomorrow. Make your choice. But I prefer the silver one." Her mother said.

"Fine!" Kikyo put the silver dress and hanged it on her closet door. "Ellie!" a puppy came from the door jumped to Kikyo's lap. "Hey Ellie!" she took the pup in front of the mirror and messed with her hair. "Tomorrow, you are going to look gorgeous. And so will I. Are you hungry, Ellie?" the dog barked. "But then again…" She remembered she had tons to do tomorrow. "I have to go to shooting, oh and rehearsing!" Kikyo yelled. Ellie went into hiding. "I HATE MY LIFE!!! Why can't I be un-busy? Wait, is that even a word? I don't know anymore! I never went to school, duh!" Ellie ran to the door. Obviously, she was scared.

Kikyo went downstairs.

* * *

"Kagome! Come down here Aunt Suri is here!" _Aunt Suri? _Kagome rushed down and found that her cousin Sango was coming towards her and hugging her before she could. After that, Kagome hugged her aunt then Sango and Kagome both rushed upstairs to talk. 

"So…I hear your birthday's tomorrow! Isn't that great?"

"Sango…you're older than me…"

"Ahem, by only a year!"

"…but, how come you act like a child, but not me?"

"…because…I don't know, I'm just too excited. You're turning seventeen. Are you having a party?"

"My mom said I could…"

"Great!"

"But I didn't want to."

"Why! You have to…I mean seventeen is very important."

"If I do have the party, who'll be there?"

"Me, your aunt, your other cousins, my boyfriend, Miroku. Cheer up!"

"How can I?"

"Like this." Sango turned Kagome's frown upside down, literally. Then, Kagome laughed. "See…okay, so what are you going to wear tomorrow?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, let's start pickin'. How 'bout this?" She handed Kagome a beautiful silver silky lace dress that goes up to her knee.

"I guess I could wear it, but if you're going to put make up, then forget it!"

"Okay! Now your hair…"

* * *

"Kikyo! Dinner, honey!" Kikyo's mother shouted. 

Kikyo entered the dining room with a frown.

"What's wrong?" her mother asked her.

Ellie barked and Kikyo's mother gave her bowl.

"Why do I have to do so much stuff on my birthday? I mean, all day, 24/7, singing, dancing!" Kikyo said. "I hate my life." She whispered.

After supper, Kikyo went to her room and checked her guest list. _Only_ her guest list. It contained thirty-four people. Only her closest friends (including her boyfriend) she promised to invite. Plus her mother's guest list which included her relatives. Even more people. Bad thing is that she has a big family. Good thing is that she lives in a big house.

Kikyo laid out her dress and she fell asleep. It was late at night, about one o'clock in the morning when she slept.

* * *

OK, I know, this is a weird story and probably a short one. I mean, I kept seeing movies with switching lives involved. I couldn't take it, so I made a story about it. I think it'll work out. 

Read and Review.

--Jay


	2. PreBDay

**Okay. I just got bored again and I decided to write this chapter. I was going to write a chapter for untitled, but nothing came to mind. Instead I got this huge urge to write this chapter. You know the 'disclaimer'. Honestly, I wouldn't want to own Inuyasha, because it takes soo much work!! Call me lazy, but what the heck! I better shut up. **

**The Big Switcheroo**

**Pre-B-Day**

"MORNING SLEEPY HEAD!!!" shouted Miroku.

Kagome groaned. She whimpered and turned the other direction. Away from the racket. Unfortunately, it failed as Sango came over to the other side of the bed. Kagome was now in the middle of Miroku and Sango.

"Kagome, wake up! C'mon, it's your birthday." Sango urged Kagome to wake up. She has an important schedule ahead of her. "I got your gifts!"

At that last comment, she suddenly rose up and had huge eyes. "Gifts!"

Miroku chuckled and gave her a bear hug. "Happy birthday, Kags!" Sango eyed him carefully. She knew that he was cured of his 'problem' but it couldn't hurt to be alert.

Kagome was crushed. Her bear hug turned into a bear squeeze. As soon as Sango noticed that Kagome's face was purple, she pulled Miroku off of Kagome. "Miroku, don't kill Kagome on her birthday! God, get off!!"

Finally, Miroku released and chuckled again. "Heh. Not gonna happen, Sango. If I did kill her, I'd be next on your list. Wouldn't want that happening."

"Hey uh Sango, thanks. You know, for the gift." Kagome whispered as Miroku left.

"Girl, you haven't even got it yet."

"I know. But I do know that it came from you. And whatever comes from you is always awesome."

"Aw, thanks, cuz!" Sango hugged her.

"Well, I gotta get ready."

"Can I help you?! Please!!!"

"Uh, yeah sure." Kagome smiled and was ready to take orders from her cousin. Honestly, she didn't know anything about fashion. All her clothes are casual and comfortable. But she didn't care.

"Okay, get ready Kags, this is gonna hurt you more than it hurts me!"

"WHAT!?" Kagome shouted.

"I'm kidding. Just sit back, relax and enjoy."

"That's more like it." Kagome smiled.

* * *

"Kikyo honey, come have breakfast!" 

Upstairs, Kikyo was already up and in stress. She had two lists of guests. "I'm not hungry mom!" she yelled.

"Kikyo, eat breakfast!"

"Not now, mom!"

Upstairs, Kikyo still had her pajamas and her room was a mess. Her party was going to start in 9 hours. Sure, she had time but not enough. She had to go to a photo shoot, go to a salon to fix her hair, visit her father and spend time with her boyfriend.

One and a half hour later, she finally got her room fixed and was hurrying to get ready for her photo shoot in the studio. She has 20 minutes. Kikyo headed to the bathroom and slipped on a pair of jeans, and a navy blue shirt. She left her hair in a messy pony tail. "Argh!" She was in stress because her mother was nagging her. "Kikyo! We're gonna be late for your photo shoot!"

Luckily, Kikyo arrived in the studio just in time. She placed her bag on her vanity and looked at herself. 'Stupid birthday! The only thing I get to do is make lists and get gifts.'

The rest of the hour, Kikyo posed and took a break. She posed and took a break. She posed and took another break. It was three o'clock and she remembered that her step grandmother is going to arrive soon. She hated her with a passion. Her step grandmother hogged all the attention. She came home immediately and there she was. Sitting on the couch.

"Kikyo, darling! Happy birthday, dearie!" she greeted as the old woman came over to hug her. Kikyo was about to gag.

* * *

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Kagome screamed. There were lots of tangled hair on Kagome's head. 

"Hold still! Kagome, do you ever brush your hair?" Sango asked. She got irritated by Kagome's hair. Her favorite brush was this close to breaking.

"Er…sometimes." Soon, Kagome's hair was silky smooth. Sango straightened it and curled it at the bottom.

"There we go! You look so pretty, cuz!" Sango complemented after looking at her in the mirror. She decided to put a little eye shadow to bring out her beautiful brown hues. "Kagome? Do you mind if I put just a _little_ eye shadow, please!"

"Well, only that. No make up." Kagome said. She closed her eyes and allowed Sango to put eye shadow. As soon as she opened her eyes, she felt amazed at how she looked and directly thanked Sango.

"Hey Sango, can I talk to you, girl to girl?"

"We're alone, aren't we?" Sango said. She sat on her bed and asked. "Okay, what is it?"

"Since you found your 'perfect guy'," Kagome quoted.

"Perfect guy? Oh please, Miroku is not perfect. He's a pervert but he's sweet sometimes, then he gets pervy again. So continue."

"Yeah, so what do I do? I mean, you know, find 'the guy'." Kagome asked uncomfortably.

"Well, cuz. Are you ready for romance?"

"Yes. Maybe. I don't know. How do I know if I am?"

"Oh, you know. It's like love at first sight. You have to let them come to you. Let them know you're special. They have to appreciate you and care for you. That's how you find the perfect guy."

"Okay. " Kagome said as she thanked her cousin for the advice and got ready to dress. Her dress was hung neatly on the door. Kagome grabbed it and slipped it on.

"By the way, Kagome. Ryo's here." Sango popped up. Kagome was surprised and blushed. '_He actually came! To my birthday!_' Kagome was excited. '_Wait, if he's here, then Amaya's here!!!_' She hurried up and ran downstairs.

* * *

Um...Just let me know if you read this chapter or not. Don't worry. the next chapter will be awesome, and i noticed that i haven't focused on Kikyo a lot...hehehe. should i just mention her only in the next chapter or what? but i cannot just leave her ignored (as much as i want to...lol jk) because she's important to the story. so if got ideas, review. 

--Jay


End file.
